The Chosen One - Mission in Africa - Yoshika's Sorrow
by atikabubu
Summary: An alternate start to Mission in Africa from Yoshika's perspective. Read after you've read the second chapter of MiA!


_I open my eyes. It's still dark in my room. No wonder... It's winter and it's a school day, so I have to go to school..._

_2002 days since I lost my father. But I don't think about him all the time. No... He's dead and I know it. There's no doubt about that…_

_Another number is now floating around my brain - 126. One hundred twenty six days ago was the last time I saw the man who brought light into my life - Toshiro Akayama. I remember our last encounter vividly. I snatched him from before the gate of the Yokosuka Naval Base, dressed in the dress he gave me for my birthday. We went on under a cherry tree. We kissed properly for the first time, and then a miracle happened, two even. The tree went abloom, and we could see and talk to our familiars. And I remember our last conversation._

"So, Yoshika… What are we doing now?"_ He asked._

"I have to go home and do my homework… I have to catch up with the curriculum…"_ I responded._

"I understand. Bye then."_ He said._

"Bye."_ I said._

_And that was it. The next day, I went to Toshiro's apartment. The door was shut, nobody answering. So i went to the Naval Base. I asked the guard if he saw Toshiro - negative. Then I ran around and bumped into Miss Sakamoto. She also didn't see him. I panicked. Already then, I somehow knew something happened. Miss Sakamoto asked me what's happening, and I told her that Toshiro is nowhere to be seen. She took my hand and we went on a hike into the mountains. We went to a plateau, and she looked around carefully._

"Where the hell is he..."_ She mumbled._

_We decided to wait one day. Then the whole procedure of searching for him began. First, in the base itself. Then in town. Then, a wanted letter was issued - first for the territory of Fuso. I heard that Karlsland got wind that Toshiro disappeared, and they elevated the search to an international level._

_Nothing. Not even a single lead…_

_They pronounced him dead in December. My whole world fell apart. The world lost all its color for me._

_Later, the funeral was held. So much people were present... But even the Karlslander Kaiser and Miss Galland were there. At the end of the funeral it was know why. With a tear in his eye, the Kaiser told the whole world, that Toshiro was his illegitimate nephew. Even Miss Sakamoto was shocked, maybe even more than me._

_The Kaiser even approached me with Miss Galland, and they try to console me but... They might as well try to tear down a wall by head-butting it... I heard their words, but it was as if they were speaking in Swahili. Later I couldn't even visit his grave… Even thinking about it is as if I had a meat hook in my heart, and thinking about Toshiro's grave was pulling on the chain attached to the hook… His grave is adjacent to his mother's, which is even more painful to think about… My poor Toshiro… He lost his mother at such a young age…_

_I lost myself in a world of despair. Living on became a chore. I was attending school only to get attendance. PE classes I skipped... Homework? Yes, I have some homework for today... Write a poem about your favorite thing..._

_Impossible._

_I slowly get up from my futon. It's a bit chilly, so I dress in my sailor uniform. I look outside. Despite the darkness of the early winter morning, I clearly see there's a blizzard outside._

_Yaaaaaay... No school today..._

_The sliding door opens behind me. I turn around and see mom._

"Oh, Yoshika, you're awake." _She says. _"Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes, come on."

"Okay..."_ I mumble with a lifeless voice._

"At least you don't have to go to school today."_ She smiles and leaves._

_As if going to school has any purpose... Living doesn't have any purpose now... The man I love is now gone... Although a part of me believes he's still alive, I don't believe it's even me saying that... It might be Kuji mocking me... Toshiro is dead, and the dead don't come back to life..._

_Breakfast was as usual. Mom talked to grandma, grandma talked to mom, and they both tried to talk to me... As if I have any common topics with them right now..._

_Since it's a day off, I pull out my knitting kit and start knitting. It's the only thing i can do right now, and which somewhat moves the dark clouds around me... I'm knitting a scarf for Michiko that I once promised her... I think i'll finish it today..._

_A scarf... This would be an ideal present for Toshiro, especially using his standards... Handmade... Practical... I would knit him a black scarf in red mountain patterns, a super long one, since he's tall and bulky..._

_But I can't..._

_I wanted to give him another present one day... On New Year's Eve, I wanted to slip into his futon naked, with only a decorative bow tied around my neck... I would be his present... Yes, I wanted to give him my body already..._

_I apathetically knit and knit... Around the afternoon I finished the scarf... A violet scarf with white frilly endings... I stuff it in the drawer with all the knitting supplies..._

_I hear the doorbell ring. It must be that forgotten part of the old Yoshika, because every time I hear the doorbell ring, my heart skips a beat. But it's hopeless..._

"And who would be dumb enough to visit us in such weather?"_ Grandma asked._

"Oh shush, mother. Maybe it's someone in need..."

_Mom went to open the door. I hear a man, speaking with a thick Gallian accent. I guess he skipped some mandatory Britannian class in school, or he's a diehard patriot..._

_Mom appears in the living room with the man behind her. A big man in a snowsuit. His face covered with goggle's and... a red scarf?_

_He's about the same height as Toshiro... My pulse starts slowly racing._

"Gid moaning."_ The man greets us._

_There's something familiar in his voice..._

"Oh? And who you might be?"_ Grandma asked._

"He is a Lieutenant of the Gallian Army. He has some message for Yoshika."

_For me? What can the Gallian army want from me?_

"Yis oi do." _The man said and looked at me._

_At least I think he does, because of the goggles..._

"Moi massage is…"_ The man says and suddenly starts unraveling his clothes._

_First he pulls of his hood. Long white hair drops down on his snow suit. Toshiro had white hair when he left, but not such long..._

_Then he took off his goggles. Red eyes. Almost like... Toshiro's when he is angry! Oh gods, what is happening?!_

_Finally, he takes off his scarf, uncovering the rest of his face. Suddenly my pulse skyrockets. I start seeing everything clearly, the colors return to my life. It's him! TOSHIRO! HE RETURNED!_

"I'm back, Yoshika."_ He says in a soft voice, just like I remembered it._

_He's back... He's really back... Tears start streaking down my eyes involuntarily. I stutter saying his name aloud, but that doesn't matter. I run up to him and jump on his neck._

"Toshiro… My Toshiro came back… My beloved Toshiro returned…"_ I say while my tears of joy stream down his neck. It's a miracle... A miracle..._

_He suddenly hugs me and says, _"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry you had to endure this pain…"

_What pain?! I feel no pain anymore... Only overwhelming joy! You're back, Toshiro! And I promise that I will be the best girlfriend this planet has saw!_


End file.
